


The Omen

by Tarrinatopaz



Series: Tumblr Photo Prompts [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Crows, Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 15:08:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17266442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarrinatopaz/pseuds/Tarrinatopaz
Summary: “Is it time already?” The woman asked the crow.





	The Omen

**Author's Note:**

> This was written nearly two years ago for a challenge issued by hauntedlittledoll. It was written for a picture prompt. the image can be found here: http://femme-de-lettres.tumblr.com/post/145332641834/large-clark-art-museum-harry-wilson-watrous  
> unbetaed

“Is it time already?” The woman asked the crow.

It had flown in neither window, nor door, it was simply there. She had caught glimpses of a crow’s shadow for the last few weeks, but never the bird. She’d known her time was growing short, though she had not realized it was this short.

The bird, for its part, did not respond to the question. It simply cocked it head and began to prune it’s feathers.

“so what am I supposed to do then?”

“Die.” The crow croaked without pausing in its action.

The woman’s heart froze as though the bird had commanded it. Perhaps it did.

The woman tipped backwards and was still, her dark dress pooling around her.

The crow hopped down and examined its reflection in the woman’s dead eyes. It perched on her shoulder and collected a beak full of her brown hair.

The bird took flight and was gone, though it left through neither door, nor window.

It returned swiftly to its nest and tucked the hair around the single egg. Finally, the crow had brought back a soul. Finally the egg would hatch.


End file.
